That damned mop
by luvme123
Summary: A youtube party, drinks, and Pewdiecry in a closet, oh my! Pewdiecry near-smut-but-not-quite-smut fanfic, not much of a summary. All you have to know; pewdiecry in a closet at youtube hq, alcohol and kissing will occur T for mentions/hints at sexual content


"C'mon Pewds, y'know you want it..." Cry growls huskily, alcohol clear on his breath as the party outside the closet door raged. YouTube HQ was full of YouTubers vlogging and drinking and having fun; it was YouTube's anniversary party and there were a lot of ships actually happening, mostly because of the high levels of alcohol radiating all over the drunken guests. In fact, Cry could've sworn he'd seen Amazingphil and Danisnotonfire head off towards a different hall way before he'd closed the closet door.

"Cry, you're drunk." Felix shouts over the music that was playing loudly. So loudly, in fact, the room was shaking. Though he'd drunken quite a bit himself, Felix was not as tipsy as his american friend, who had hit the stage now only known to the fanfiction world as drunk!Cry. He was slurring and staggering the whole way to the closet, and was now leaning against the wall for support.

Cry, at Felix's comment, stands up straight, pulling his face towards a normal expression and he took a less shaky step towards him. Felix could still smell the scent of alcohol pouring from Cry, but he would admit, Cry had pulled himself together quickly. If he didn't know better, he'd say Cry wasn't drunk at all, that the smell was from drinks being spilt all over him; it'd happened to the blonde Swede a few times before, it wouldn't surprise him. But Cry _was _drunk, just pulling an act. Felix could tell by the slightly, but not as slurred voice that rang clearly through the air as Cry leant forward and whispered in Felix's ear.

"Am I now?" Those three words terrified Felix so much he almost cowered into the dark corner. He could barely see Cry through the dark, but he saw as Cry grinned widely, his brown hair being pushed back as he realized Cry was going to get what he wanted no matter what.

And what Cry wanted was him.

"Y-yes, you are, a-and I don't want you to- to do anything you'll regret later." Felix stuttered, and resulted to backing away as Cry stepped even closer, pinning his back to the wall.

He could hear Cry growl lustful and braced himself before the pounce. But Cry steps back and grabs Felix by the shoulders, turning him and slamming him into the opposite wall, the one he'd leaned against to stay standing straight moments ago, and right into a mol handle. The handle dug into Felix's back, but he paid no attention as Cry kissed him roughly. They stay like that a moment, taking each other in, as Felix found himself liking the feeling of Cry's lips on his.

"What was that you were saying? Something about me regretting this?" Cry asks as they finally part. Felix tries to shift away from the mop, but Cry's hold is too strong and keeps him pinned against the wall. The light seeping from a crack in the closet door shines dimly through the door, a large bit of it hitting Felix's face.

"Nothing. Forget it." Felix grunts, wanting more of Cry's touch. More warmth of lips against his.

Cry takes one hand, still holding Felix against the wall with the other, and squeezes Felix's butt, causing the blonde to gasp. Cry smirks as he gets the reaction he was looking for. He could tell Felix was enjoying this, and wanted more kisses, but decides to play with him more.

"But why? You may have a valid point; I might forget it. I _am _drunk off my ass." Cry says, though the slight glint in Cry's hazed-over blue eyes tells Felix he wouldn't.

"Just shut up and kiss me." Felix growls, pulling Cry forward slightly, slamming his mouth on Cry's. They part for air again, gasping as they reach for breath in the confined space.

"Ok." Cry says as he's caught his breath, closing his lips on Felix's, more carefully this time, and allows himself to savor the warm kiss as Felix's hands find their way to Cry's messy brown hair, tugging at the loose strands playfully as a smile creeps up both their faces.

Cry stops kissing Felix, leaving the Swede to only give questioning looks as he trails a line of kisses along his collar bone, each one lingering a moment as he moved his lips towards his neck. Felix lets out a light moan, not bothering to cover it, as no one would be able to hear over the loud music, as Cry finds the vein pumping along to his heartbeat -which was quickly picking up pace,- and nips at it lightly. Cry grins into Felix's neck as he starts to suck the spot, hoping that if he hadn't already, he would leave his mark on Felix for everyone to see.

Felix tries to shift again, but Cry's hold stays strong and he can't help but wonder how Cry was so much stronger than him; the brunette making round hickeys all over his neck was at least a good two feet shorter than him, and he'd had to stand on his tippy-toes to kiss him that first time, but his strength was obviously very good if he was holding Felix there almost effortlessly. But then again, the amount of alcohol in his system might've been a factor as well.

Cry smirks as he feels something poking his waist, and looks up to a blushing Felix. He kisses Felix's lips once before pulling his shirt off swiftly, almost never taking a hand off Felix, as he moved to his pants, slipping them off and tossing them where he'd tossed his shirt. Felix feels something tug at his jeans and allows Cry so strip him, sliding his shirt off under his arm as he resumes kissing the taller boy hungrily. Felix responds by trailing his hands down Cry's now bare back, letting them eventually land on Cry's butt. He copies Cry's move and squeezes lightly, but Cry just parts from the kiss to point a lustful glare into Felix's iron blue eyes.

"Oh, you're asking for it." Cry growls, kissing Felix even rougher, raising the heat in the room. His hands trail downwards and Felix lets out a moan of pleasure as Cry's hands find exactly where he'd wanted them, sliding into his boxers.

_This is great, _Felix thinks to himself as Cry's lips slip over his and onto his stubbly chin, his hands moving delightfully in all the right ways. _Now if only Cry would-_

Before he could even finish his tought, Cry lets his grip loosen and they fall to the floor. Felix feels his body relax as his body is moved from the wrath of the mop handle. They sit there a moment before Cry continues.

_Thank God, I hate that damned mop..._

**_So I made this for Tumblr, but I figured I'd post it here too, so here you go; I'm quite proud, this is my first almost-smut. Review friends, lots of love, Liv._**


End file.
